Confianza
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: La confianza para un Slytherin es la base de una relación y cuando es dada, nunca se defrauda, nunca se traiciona y siempre se mantiene.


**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 **"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando el primer año del Foro First Generaction: The story before the books".**

* * *

 **La opción elegida fue pareja slash y dentro de ella me tocó Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy**

 **Narrado desde el punto de vista de Theo**

* * *

 **CONFIANZA**

Lo conocía desde siempre.

Nuestros padres eran amigos, tenían algunos negocios en común y se tenían algo de confianza. Por ello la mayoría de los días yo estaba en la mansión Malfoy con él.

Al principio no lo aguantaba, era egocéntrico, presumido, mandón y arrogante, cosa que no cambio con los años, o al menos con la gente extraña a él.

Después de tener que convivir durante tantos días, comenzó a cambiar, al principio eran detalles sutiles: me saludaba al llegar, me preguntaba alguna que otra cosa. Estas cosas para alguien poco observador no significarían nada, pero para mí que siempre estuve presente, eran demasiado llamativas.

Con el tiempo, me dejó jugar con sus juguetes, cosa bastante importante para ser él, y al final, hasta Draco jugaba conmigo, compartiendo tanto sus muñecos como los míos.

* * *

Cuando cumplimos los 11 años y nos llegó nuestra carta a Hogwarts, lo primero que hicimos fue contárnoslo en una lechuza e ir al día siguiente, los dos y nuestros padres, a comprar las cosas que necesitábamos para el colegio.

Con el tiempo fuimos cogiendo confianza uno al otro, solo nos fiábamos de nosotros dos por el simple motivo de que nos conocíamos desde siempre, por eso, al conocer a Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini, los aceptamos en nuestro circulo, pero nunca llegamos a confiar en ellos tanto como en nosotros, nunca tuvimos la misma confianza y queríamos tenerla ya que era algo especial entre nosotros dos.

Eso continuó durante los años que estuvimos en Hogwarts, a pesar de que Draco pasaba sus días con Crabbe y Goyle, siempre encontrábamos un momento para poder charlar sin que nadie se entrometiera.

* * *

Cuando entramos en Slytherin nos prometimos que nada ni nadie iba a cambiar nuestra amistad, que era irrompible.

Hasta el día de hoy, sigue igual que aquella vez con cinco años en la que nos prometimos ser hermanos por siempre, ambos anhelando tener uno y no sentirnos tan solos en nuestra vida.

* * *

Por el bien de nuestra amistad, fingimos, creamos unos personajes: el iba a ser, tal y como le habían enseñado desde la cuna, el príncipe de Slytherin, el que gobernaba y dirigía a los demás, a pesar de estar en primero. Yo por otro lado iba a ser el estudioso que no se metía en líos y que vivía y respiraba para ellos, cosa en la que no había que fingir nada, ya que esa era mi naturaleza y lo que más me gustaba.

Eso era lo que éramos durante el día, pero por la noche, en nuestro cuarto, podíamos ser quienes en verdad éramos: unos niños de once años que se querían, que confiaban uno en el otro y que se necesitaban. Ahí Draco se convertía en un mimoso al que le gustaba abrazarme y acariciarme y yo era más abierto sobre mis emociones y sentimientos.

* * *

Pero no todo fue tan sencillo.

Poco a poco, casi sin darme cuenta me empecé a enamorar de él.

De su sonrisa, de su mirada, de su dulzura (esa que solo me mostraba a mi), de su interior, de todo él. Y con esos sentimientos vinieron los nervios y las inseguridades, logrando con ello que no pasara mucho tiempo en la habitación, que no le hablara tan seguido como antes, que ya no compartiera nuestros días… un montón de cosas de las que Draco se fue dando cuenta y no paraba de reprocharme. Hasta que un día, no sé muy bien porque, él dejó de hablarme y nos convertimos en simples extraños que vivian y dormían en la misma habitación pero que apenas se conocían.

Draco se fue acercando más a Blaise y Pansy, mientras que yo me quedé solo, ya que con el único que me juntaba era con él.

* * *

Esto duró dos años, nuestro cuarto y quinto, hasta que Draco sin más remedio se convirtió en una de las cosas que más repulsión nos daban: en una marioneta de un ser inferior a nosotros.

Pero al verse envuelto en esa locura, Draco volvió a cambiar con respecto a mí. El primer día del sexto curso lo primero que hizo nada más entrar en nuestra habitación fue lanzarse contra mí y abrazarme como cuando éramos pequeños, fuerte y con confianza. Por supuesto yo de devolví el abrazo, feliz por una parte por haberlo recuperado y triste por saber en lo que se había metido y en lo que eso le haría a él.

Desde ese día me prometí protegerlo sin importar el costo, estar ahí para él y no traicionarlo y defraudarlo nunca. Promesas que se volvieron juramentos cuando en una noche de finales de ese mismo año, me confesó sus sentimientos hacia mí.

— ¿Sabes una cosa Theo?

— ¿Qué?

Estábamos recostados en su cama, yo tumbado de espaldas y él con la cabeza encima de mi pecho.

—Cuando nos enfadamos en…

—Yo no me enfadé contigo, Draco, fuiste tú el que me dejaste de hablar abruptamente— interrumpí con rapidez, fue su culpa, y tenía que aceptarlo.

—Bueno, si, cuando sucedió eso… yo… pensé…. Esto es muy difícil— paró un momento, para ordenar ideas y continuó con determinación. — estaba celoso, creí que estaban viéndote con alguien y que eso impedía que estuviéramos como antes.

— ¿Celoso? ¿De mi?

—Si, de ti, en ese entonces… y también ahora… me gustabas— añadió en un susurro inaudible, refugiándose en mi pecho.

— ¿Draco?— no estaba seguro de lo que él quería decir, creí que lo había entendido bien, pero era tan bueno, que no podía ser real.

— ¡Que me gustas! ¡Que te quiero!

Después de eso nadie habló, solo se oían nuestras respiraciones un tanto aceleradas por la conversación y por los nervios que ésta generaba.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Llevo amándote desde ese año. Te evitaba por eso, porque me ponía nervioso estar cerca de ti, porque quería abrazarte, besarte y muchas más cosas de las que se me permitirían en ese momento y lugar.

— ¿Entonces hemos estado haciendo el tonto por dos años?— pregunto levantándose de donde estaba y mirándome incrédulamente.

—Al parecer sí.

—Y eso que las serpientes son astutas y averiguan las cosas con facilidad, parecemos Hufflepuffs.

—Ya ves.

Sin darme tiempo a nada más, se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó, sintiendo por primera vez como era ese acto que yo sentía tan íntimo, que no había dedicado a nadie, esperando por él.

—Te quiero, quiero que seamos novios, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.

Draco dijo las palabas que yo siempre quise decirle, las que tanto anhelaba y quería, y como simple respuesta, le besé de vuelta, intentando que con esa acción, el sintiese yo que yo sentía por él.

—Te lo prometo, Draco, por y para siempre, como dijimos en nuestra promesa.

—Pero cambiando los términos— corrigió jocosamente, teniendo en cuenta que lo que ansiábamos en ese momento era tener un hermano para siempre.

—Si, esa parte habría que cambiarla.

Sin más palabras, nos volvimos a besar.

* * *

Ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida y con el que, a pesar de la guerra, los enfrentamientos, Lord Voldemort y nuestros padres, construimos una nueva etapa de nuestra vida juntos, una en la que nos amábamos con locura, nos protegíamos con pasión y confiábamos en uno al otro con nuestra vida.

* * *

 _La confianza para un Slytherin es la base de una relación._


End file.
